The subject invention generally relates to a system and methods for measuring the performance of players. Some embodiment relate to measuring the performance of golfers. Some embodiments include a system and method implemented on servers and over a network. Other embodiments relate to a social networking system and a tournament that utilizes a network and a prize for the winner of the tournament.
One current method to measure performance of a golfer is the golf handicap. One golf handicap method relies on slope and course rating of the courses played by the golfer to compute a numerical score. The golf handicap measures only the potential to perform, not total performance. For example, in one method of the handicap, the worst scores of the golfer are disregarded. It would be desirable to have a system that measures total performance and that does not depend on slope and course rating. For example, the batting average in baseball is a number that is independent of the pitchers the batter has faced and the stadiums in which he has hit. Similarly, it would be desirable to have a system to measure performance for other games or sports such as bowling.